Gothic Love
by punkrockprincess637
Summary: Kagome is a new student at the Shikon High fighting school. She only dresses in black and people refer to her as Gothic Girl. Here, she bumps into a guy named Inuyasha and they begin to talk and walk together...until his snotty, rich, girlfriend Kikyo com
1. Goth Girl

**Hi I'm Cindy, aka, punkrockprincess637. I used to call myself Cindy510, but i guess that doesn't really matter now. This is going to be my second story. My first story is called A Happy Ending which didn't get much reviews, but I really think it's pretty good so please read it and review! I noticed that nobody was really reading it except for one person, but that's ok, I'm still working on it right now. Ok, let's get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Discaimer: **_No I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is this story, but I don't own the characters in the story. Nuh' uh'._

_

* * *

_

Today was going to be the first day of school for Kagome. She moved here from all the way in America just to attend this one school. Shikon High. Shikon High was a school, but it specialized in fighting and Kagome had some skills that she wanted to show off among others at the school. She was getting tired of the non-fighting policies in America and decided to go to Japan. So here she was, in Japan living by herself in a small apartment that she got on rent.

It was 6 o'clock am and Kagome Higurashi woke up from the sound the alarm clock was emitting. _Ahh...First day of school, here I come! _She got up, took a shower and put ona black, skin-tight t-shirt that said in silver letters, 'like me, like me not'. Then she pulled on black see-through leggings and a black leather miniskirt. Then, sheaddedher knee-high clunky boots. She put on some black eyeliner along with some mascara and some pink frosty lip gloss. Kagome dried her hair, then curled it. She added some foundation onto the scar she had on her neck, swung a black bag over her shoulder, and was set for the day.

Kagome got into her Mercedes and drove off towards the school, not even bothering to eat breakfast since it was a pain in the neck just to make it and she wasn't hungry anyways so might as well not waste the time, money, and effort.

As she neared the school, it was already 7:30 and the parking lot was packed with students and cars trying to go various ways. She spotted a spot, and was just about to pull into it, when a red SUV pulled in.

"Hey! What's your problem", she yelled at the driver that was a girl. The girl flicked her off, and started laughing. That's when she noticed two other girls in the car with her and they were all laughing as well.

_Sigh. I've already made a bad impression and school hasn't even started yet._She then spotted another spot, and backed up to that one, but once again, it was taken from her this time by a silver Honda. A boy was driving it and he also had some guys in his car. One of the guys called out to her. "Loser! That's whatcha get! Hahahaha!"

Kagome was angered by this. "Well excuse me for getting my spot robbed by you Jackassees!" and she squealed off towards another direction. When she finally got a spot, shestepped out of the car, muttering cuss words under her breath. She then noticed that the people in the two cars that had taken _her_ spot, were combining into one large group. She noticed they were laughing out loud and talking on their cells and walking through the school like they owned the place!

"Popular bitches gettin' on my nerves.." Then she walked into her new school.

She retrieved her schedule from the office and decided to find her locker and classes before school started so that she could get the feel of the place. As she walked from classroom to classroom, she noticed a bunch of people were pointing and gossiping about her. She once again bumped into the popular group.

She was walking past them, but one of the guys shouted out 'goth girl' She ignored them and kept going as the group roared in laughter.

_I guess I'm already the laughing stock of the school... _She hated being it. She hated being laughed at, and talked about, but she kept it in. She would only relieve it during fighting and that's one of the reason she wanted to come to this school. In America, they would stop all the fights, but here, they only grade you on how well you can fight. _This is gonna be my chance to show the world that I am something. I'm not just some girl walking through the halls, I was Kagome Higurashi, the strongest fighter of the school..._

The bell rang, and Kagome headed towards homeroom. She stepped into a classroom full of noise and paper airplanes. The teacher stepped in and told the class to be quiet and take their seats. She spotted Kagome and remembered about the new student.

"Class, settle down! Today, we have a new student. She came all the way from America and will be attending our school from now on. Please come up, Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood up and walked up to the front of the room. The class roared in cheers of 'Goth Girl' The teacher who's name was 'Mrs. Houshi' silenced the class. "I want everyone to welcome Kagome and make her feel at home here. Ok, Ms. Higurashi, please have a seat. Kagome took a seat and waited as Mrs. Houshi chatted endlessly about nothing and stared at the clock. Finally it was time for Second Period and she went to change classes.

As soon as she walked out of class, she bumped into a guy. His name was Inuyasha.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm just fine. Ummm...you're that one new girl right? Ummm sorry about my friends for laughing at you."

"Oh...so you're one of them..." She looked at him square in the eye. He quickly looked away.

"No! I just--" He was cut off by Kagome.

"Cut the crap. I need to get to my next class or I'll be late." She pushed him aside and continued walking. He caught up to her.

"What class do you have next?"

"Why do you care? So you could come and make fun of me some more?"

"No! I was just asking."

"Art."

"Really", he said cooly. "Then I guess I'll see you there too!"

_Oh no. Please tell me he's not in my class too! I'll be doomed to be the laughing stock now!_

"Yeah...see you there...", and she continued to walk while leaving him in her dust.

She got through art and the rest of the periods easily since she was good at school. Finally, Combat came. It was one of the many different classes you could choose as your extra-cirricular activities you could choose, but since everyone signed up for it, it was more of a regular class now.

She saw Inuyasha and since they both had Combat, they walked to class together. After a little while, she found out that they had a lot in common. Then, she saw Inuyasha's group come up behind them.

"Hey Goth Girl! Whatcha think you're doin', walkin' with Inuyasha and talkin' to him like he's your friend!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around.

"What!"

"You heard me 'Goth Girl'. Why don't you stay away from my boyfriend and find yourself one!" Then she added, "Are you okay little Yasha? Kikyo's here to your rescue" She said it as if she were the mom of a baby Inuyasha. Then she glared at Kagome and hooked arms with Inuyasha. To Kagome's surprise, she saw Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Ya' know what? I didn't go to your boyfriend! I just bumped into him and _he _followed me!"

"Oh and you think I would accept such a stupid excuse! _My_ Inuyasha would never do that! Why, he's the most popular guy in the school! Best fighter to boot! And you expect me to believe your excuse! How ridiculous can you be!" She linked arms with Inuyasha and they continued to the gym for Combat.

_Ughhh! That girl gets me sooo mad! Who does she think she's talking to! Just because she is the most popular girl in the school, doesn't mean she can talk to other people like that! _

When they got to the class, she intoduced herself to the teacher and he told her to pick out a weapon. She chose a really big sword and showed him what she picked.

"Higurashi, are you sure you want to pick this one? It's pretty heavy and since you started late, these people are way ahead of you. I suggest you choose something lighter and easier to manage. Anyways, barely any people use it because of it's weight."

"No, I think this one is just fine!" She smiled and walked off hugging her weapon.

"Wierd girl", said the coach and he silenced the rest of the rowdy students. "Okay! Today, we pair up and have a duel. I'll pair you guys up as you fight. First pairing, Sango, and Koga."

They fought, and surprisingly, the girl won easily. Their battle only lasted 3 minutes! Kagome decided to get to know that girl later, and waited for the next pairing. "Inuyasha, and Miroku."

Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo was cheering along with her friends. They put up a good battle of 8 minutes, but in the end, Miroku lost and Inuyasha won.

"Next two people, Kikyo, and, Kagome Higurashi!"

Everyone stared in disbelief as Kikyo and Kagome stepped up. Kikyo smirked, and Kagome smiled back sweetly at her.

"What a coincidence that we get to fight face to face already." Said Kikyo

"Same to you." Replied Kagome.

"Just don't cry when you lose."

"I wont because I wont lose."

"Confident are we?"

"Yes, surprisingly." said Kagome.

"Ok, get set...Go!"

* * *

**So how was it so far? Pretty good? I think I'll leave this as the cliffhanger to keep you guys reviewing. I wont update unless I get some reviews! Thanks you guys! I love you! xoxo**

**Cindy**


	2. The Fight

R&Rs: I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story.

-Second-Chance23

-Inuyashaangel

-black flame kit

-Ocean Blue Girl

-Fluffykagome

Thanks for reading my stories! I love you all! Please keep reading my works!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I only own the plot to this story._

_

* * *

_

"Next two people, Kikyo, and, Kagome Higurashi!"

Everyone stared in disbelief as Kikyo and Kagome stepped up. Kikyo smirked, and Kagome smiled back sweetly at her.

"What a coincidence that we get to fight face to face already." Said Kikyo

"Same to you." Replied Kagome.

"Just don't cry when you lose."

"I wont because I wont lose."

"Confident are we?"

"Yes, surprisingly." said Kagome.

"Ok, get set...Go!"

Kikyo charged forward and Kagome just waited until Kikyo got close enough. She blocked every single one of Kikyo's attacks without breaking a sweat! Kagome then swung her blade and the force from it drove Kikyo back. Everyone was amazed at how strong Kagome was. People were whispering "she drove Kikyo back" and "even Kikyo can't compare to her". Kikyo overheard this and was very mad.

Kagome got ready for more attacks as Kikyo gave a battlecry and charged at her once again. She swung her sword at Kagome's side, but Kagome blocked it. _She's swinging faster and harder now! Well if that's her game, then I'll give her a taste of her own medicine!_

Kagome swung harder and Kikyo slid from one side of the gym to the other. She stood up with some blood dribbling down her chin.

"Heh, is that all you got Goth Girl? Well if you want to defeat me, then you're gonna have to try harder!"

Kikyo got in a stance and everyone gasped. Kikyo was going to use her secret attack! Her secret attack, consisted of many slashes and stabs in lightning speed to confuse the opponent, and then the last three slashes are to finish the opponent.

Kagome was wondering what was going to happen. _Kikyo must be using a secret technique. I have to be ready for it._

The audience was whispering "this is the end" and "I hope she doesn't die"

Kagome was starting to feel more tense. This time, she didn't know what was in store for her.

Kikyo was getting ready, then she rocketed all the attacks. Kagome was blocking them all just fine at first, then Kikyo took out a hidden dagger and slashed at Kagome's side. Kagome doubled over in pain. She saw blood was gushing from the wound and it was hard to stand up. The coach blew his whistle, signaling the match was over.

Everyone was disappointed. They had wanted someone to defeat Kikyo sooo bad.

But Kagome stood up and glared at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and said to the coach, "Why don't we let the match continue? I want to see what this Gothic piece of shit can do."

Everyone OoOoOoOoOoOed. Kagome stood up and was really mad now. "What you call me bitch! At least I don't have to conceal weapons just to get an attack onto to the opponent! That should be considered foul play!" Everyone was shocked. Nobody had ever talked to Kikyo like that. If you did, you would be in a hunk of trouble. Especially if you call what she did foul play.

Kikyo forced a smile on her face. "Foul play eh? You accusing me of foul play? Hmpf, lets finish the battle first, then get to the conclusions shall we?"

Kagome ignored to pain and got ready to fight again. She smirked.

"Now you don't have any secrettechnique to fight me with"

"And you, wont have to strength to fight me with thatwound of yours."

"Ha! This is nothing compared to whatI've had to gothrough before."

Kikyo sneered. "Then let's get on with the battle to see who's right."

Kikyo dodged as Kagome swung. She turned around and was going to stab Kagome, but Kagome ran and did a flip behind Kikyo and Kikyo gasped. She turned around to see where Kagome went, and met face to face with her.

Kagome smiled before she cut Kikyo's cheek.

"Ahh! What did you do to my face bitch!"

"Heh." Kagome swung her sword at Kikyo's and Kikyo's flew into the air behind Kagome. Now Kikyo had no weapon except for the little dagger she used earlier. Kikyo knew that the puny dagger couldn't do any harm to her so she dropped it and got into a Tai Quan Do (a type of martial arts) stance.

Now everybody was whispering excitedly about how good Kikyo was at Tai Quan Do.

Kagome smirked again. "So you wanna play that way?" She dropped her sword and also got into a fighting stance. "Com'on."

They began and there was a series of kicks, punches, flips,and blocks. Kagome hit Kikyo pretty badly, but Kikyo also managed to get a couple of hits in too. Kikyo also gave her a hard and powerful kick to the stomach. She winced in pain and could feel blood rushing up her throat. But she kept it in. _I can't reveal to her that she actually hurt me pretty bad._

In the end, Kikyo lay unconcious on the floor. Everyone cheered and Kikyo's followers were surrounding her. The rest surrounded Kagome. They were cheering for her!

After Kikyo was carried away on a stretcher, Kagome fell to her knees and spat out blood. Everyone gasped. The last thing Kagome saw, was a guy with silver hair...telling her to wake up...

* * *

Hehe...So how was this chapter? Ok? I hope it's not too long! Ok R&R please and thank you! xoxo 

cindy


	3. Hospital

R&Rs: I'm getting a lot more reviews here than my other story! I didn't know people liked it better when the stories were more modern! Haha! Ok, well here are the people that reviewed!

-xangelqueenx

-kyos-hyper-rocker-gurl

-FlowerTears

-fireofthemoon

-sesshylovr07

-inu girl 101

-ocean blue girl -

kagome10678

-black flame kit

I want to thank you all! You guys rock! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha...believe it and get on with your life._

_

* * *

_

They began and there was a series of kicks, punches, flips,and blocks. Kagome hit Kikyo pretty badly, but Kikyo also managed to get a couple of hits in too. Kikyo also gave her a hard and powerful kick to the stomach. She winced in pain and could feel blood rushing up her throat. But she kept it in. I can't reveal to her that she actually hurt me pretty bad.

In the end, Kikyo lay unconcious on the floor. Everyone cheered and Kikyo's followers were surrounding her. The rest surrounded Kagome. They were cheering for her!

After Kikyo was carried away on a stretcher, Kagome fell to her knees and spat out blood. Everyone gasped. The last thing Kagome saw, was a guy with silver hair...telling her to wake up...

* * *

The coach was calling for a stretcher, but they said they needed to go to the hospital to get more. 

"Ya stupid good for nothin' hospital people! Whenever you come to my school, you have to have as many stretchers as possible! Ya' hear me", boomed the coach.

"Y-yes sir! W-we understand sir! It'll never happen again! Ever!" They went off to the hospital to get some more stretchers.

Then Inuyasha spoke up, "I'll take her myself." Everyone gasped. The crowd stirring with thoughts of why Inuyasha hadn't done the same for Kikyo.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's light body with his strong arms and was just about to leave when one of Kikyo's friends jumped in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you! Kikyo hated that bitch that you're holding in your arms and you're still going to help her! And plus, why didn't you help take Kikyo when she was unconscious on the floor? Huh!"

"I don't have an answer for you Kagura. Just stay out of my way right now. The girl's in trouble and I'm going to help her."

"You can't! If you do it, it means you're betraying Kikyo!"

"That's not for you to say. Get out of my way."

Kagura couldn't believe it, but she got out of his way because of the glare he gave her.

_Just wait till i tell Kikyo about what you did._

Inuyasha ran to his car andbuckled her up into the passenger seat. Then he got into his own seat and started up the car.

Kagome heard the car engine and stirred. Then, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha at the wheel. He was concentrating hard on the road. She tried moving a little, but couldn't because of the pain in her ribs.

Inuyasha saw herand told her to not move.

"Hey, don't move, you're injured."

"Why do you care? And where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital of course! Where else?"

"HUH! The hospital! Idon't wanna go! Noo! Lemme out!"

She pulled at the door handle, but in couldn't get out.

"Hey, don't break my door! And you're not doing so good. Stop moving before you get injured even further."

"...Why aren't you with Kikyo?"

"She already got taken away on a stretcher, you saw didn't you? They didn't have a stretcher for you, so they had to go back to the hospital go get another one. I decided to take you myself so that you don't have to wait that long for treatment."

"...Oh..." _Nobody ever bothered taking me to the hospital before..._

"So how do you feel now? I know you were in pain when Kikyo kicked you. You just didn't want to show it to anyone."

"Eh! How do you know!"

"Trust me, I've been through it before. We used to train a lot together."

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

"Well, sometimes it's time to move on. You know?"

"What do you mean", asked Kagome suspiciously.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Drop the subject for now."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they finally got there, they were in the waiting room and Kagome was pale as a ghost. Inuyasha noticed and asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing."

Inuyasha kept looking at her.

"What are you looking at!"

"Nothing", and he looked away.

Finally it was Kagome's turnand the nurse called her name. She didn't have a reaction and Inuyasha ending up having to drag Kagome into the room. Then, when the doctor finished examining her, he said she should have a scan done to make sure she wasn't internally bleeding or injured.

The doctor pulled Inuyasha outside the room and talked to him. He said the girl wasn't saying or doing anything.

"She seems to be fine, but we should do a scan on her to see if she's internally bleeding or injured."

"Ok, why not?"

"There is a reason for it though. It seems this girl hasn't been to the hospital for a long period of time. . There's no record of her comming to the hospital for the past twelve years..."

* * *

Ok, so this chapter might not have been as good as my other ones since it has a crappy cliffhanger, but I'm sure my next chapter is going to be better! xoxo

cindy


	4. Kagome's Story

R&Rs:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my story! I love you all! I'm just getting too lazy to say the names...Sorry if you were too disappointed. If you want your name to be mentioned, then you can tell me and I'll be sure to mention you next time! Oh well, thanks for all the support you guys give me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha. Stop bothering me!_

_

* * *

_

The doctor pulled Inuyasha outside the room and talked to him. He said the girl wasn't saying or doing anything.

"She seems to be fine, but we should do a scan on her to see if she's internally bleeding or injured."

"Ok, why not?"

"There is a reason for it though. It seems this girl hasn't been to the hospital for a long period of time. . There's no record of her comming to the hospital for the past twelve years..."

_

* * *

_

"What! How can that be? Hasn't she come for yearly check ups?"

"Apparently not. If she had, then it must not have been recorded. So today when the nurse gave me her profile, I thought it seemed wierd that it was so light."

"...Doctor, would you mind if I had a talk with her? I'll also ask her parents later."

"Sure. When you're done call me. Plus, we should also do the scan soon."

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the room. Kagome was still sitting still as a statue on the bed. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Hey, what's up? Is anything wrong? Is it because your side hurts?"

No reaction. Inuyasha was beginning to worry.

"Kagome, this might sound silly, but, are you afraid of hospitals?"

Kagome looked up at him with her empty eyes. Then she finally spoke.

"W-what a stupid thing to say! Why would I be afraid of hospitals! That is just soooo dumb! Ha-ha!" She forced a weak laugh.

Inuyasha was beginning to be suspicious.

"Really...?"

"Haha! Yeah! Why! You doubtin' me here! Well I'm feelin' all better! Let's leave!"

She leapt off the bed and pulled Inuyasha towards the door.

"Whoa! Hold on. Sit back down! The doctor didn't even give you any medicine and he said you might have to do a scan."

Kagome once again turned white. It looked like she was gonna faint so Inuyasha took hold of her and helped her back onto the bed.

"Kagome, why are you so scared of the hospital? And tell me one thing. Why haven't you come to the hospital for 12 whole years? Not even for a regular check up!"

Kagome now looked at him with sad, sad eyes. Inuyasha now knew something had to be wrong.

_Did something happen 12 years ago that affected her life this greatly!_

"12 years ago..." Her voice trailed off.

"Kagome? What happened 12 years ago?"

"12 years ago..."

"Kagome! Tell me what happened!

She turned her head away and started talking.

"12 years ago...my parents died..."

Inuyasha was in a state of shock.

_Her parents died! What happened! How!_

He didn't know what to say so he just waited for her to continue.

(Flashback)

_"We were on a train comming back from the zoo. The train all of a sudden became wobbly. Everyone was panicking. Then, just before they crashed, they pushed me out. I landed on the grass and I think I passed out. When I finally awoke, I went to look for them."_

_'Mommy? Daddy?'_

_"Then, I finally saw the train. Everyone aboard was killed. There was blood all over the place and dead bodies were all over the floor. I was so scared...Just so scared..."_

_"Then, I went around and I saw my parents. They weren't dead yet. I could see them breathing. Then a search crew came, and they saw me. I ran to them and I told them about my parents. They quickly rushed over and put them on stretchers and took us back to the hospital. But 10 minutes after we got there, They died."_

_"I saw them get covered in a white sheet and their bodies got carried out somewhere. I was crying and crying. Then I ended up in a foster home and was treated like a piece of shit. I ran away and a man found me. He took me in and we lived together untill I was 12. Then one day he got sick and died too. So, I left and somehow survived. I got a part time job and made a living in a boarding school."_

(end flashback)

Inuyasha was schocked. He never knew Kagome had to go through with all of this stuff! It was hard to see since she acted like any other girl in school other than the way she dressed.

"Kagome...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Kagome wiped away a tear. That's okay. It doesn't really matter now! That's all in the past. Forget about it."

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Then Inuyasha brought up the scan.

"Nope! Most definately not! Never in a million years!"

"Kagome, you have to! They can't tell if you're bleeding inside or not! There can be some serious problems and you have to check it out to make sure it doesn't lead to bigger problems!"

"No."

"Aarrgh! Kagome! Trust me! It's just a scan! It's not like it's gonna hurt!"

"It costs too much anyways!"

"I'm paying for it. I don't care how much it takes, just to make sure that you aren't hurt!"

"...Well...Okay..."

"Ok, wait here. I'm going to call the doctor."

They made Kagome wear a special plastic thing (a/n: sorry i didn't know what its called. But it's that one white thing that you have to wear when you go to the hospital.).

As they got ready for scan, Kagome was not talking once again and Inuyasha was right next to her trying to comfort her.

Finally it was time and the doctor called her name

"Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**So my fans! How was it? Pretty good? R&R please! xoxo**

**cindy**


	5. The Boys Make A Move

R&Rs: Thanks to all the people that reviewed for the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot! Sorry if I spelled appreciate wrong! But yeah. On with the story!

* * *

**Discaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha. Forget about it._

_

* * *

_

They made Kagome wear a special plastic thing (a/n: sorry i didn't know what its called. But it's that one white thing that you have to wear when you go to the hospital.).

As they got ready for scan, Kagome was not talking once again and Inuyasha was right next to her trying to comfort her.

Finally it was time and the doctor called her name

"Kagome Higurashi."

_

* * *

_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who encouraged her. After about 10 minutes, she came back out. There was more color in her face now since she found out the scan wasn't that scary at all!

"So how was it", asked Inuyasha.

"Not bad."

Kagome changed in the room and they waited for the doctor to tell them if there was anything wrong. The doctor came in and said there was nothing wrong and that they could go.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. All the color came back to her face and she pulled Inuyasha out of the hospital. They rode back to the school where combat was still going on.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Back already?"

Everyone was crowding around them with questions. They were asking Kagome how she knew how to fight so good.Kagome just told them that it was how she let out her emotion. They were puzzled at first, but they let it go.

A girl named Sango came up to her and they started talking. First about their weapons and which ones they prefer. Sango likes a big boomerang and Kagome liked swords. But she also liked the bow and arrows.

Sango asked what had happened at the hospital and Kagome told her everything. They became friends and Sango also asked if anything had happened between Inuyasha and her. Kagome asked why she asked that.

"Oh, he looked like he was really worried about you. He never looked worried towards anybody besides Kikyo. Then today when Kikyo was injured, he didn't as much emotion. So I was just wondering if anything happened between you two."

Kagome blushed.

"Nothing really! All he did was take me to the hospital, then stay with me till the check was up, and drive me back here!"

_"Really?"_

"Really! If you don't believe me, ask Inuyasha yourself!"

Kagome was blushing furiously.

"Ok, you suggested it! _Inuyasha!"_

"No! I didn't really mean it! Argh!"

Kagome turned away as Inuyasha turned towards her and Sango and came over while the rest of his group was whispering about them.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that nothing happened between you and Kagome", asked Sango.

"Y-yeah! Why do you ask Sango!"

Inuyasha was scratching his head and forcing out laughs. Sango knew better.

"Ah ha! So something did happen! Gimme all the dirty details and whenI say all, I mean **all**."

Miroku looked over at them.

_There's Sango! I have to go over to her!_

Miroku started over to them and Sango noticed it.

_Ugh! Not him! Anybody **but** him!_

"Hey Sango baby...Whatcha doing", Miroku said as he tried to sound seductive.

"Nunya. Now leave me alone and go grab some other girl's butt."

"Now now Sango. Is that any way to treat a gentleman like me?"

"Uh huh huh...Yeah...You're the perfect gentleman...Now we will be leaving."

She pulled Kagome with her to another part of the gym and left Inuyasha standing there looking after them. Then Inuyasha changed his gaze to Miroku.

"If you're gonna try to get Sango, I think you better change your act a little."

_Sigh._ "I know, but whatever I try, it never works! I've tried everything, trust me."

_Sigh. _"You desperately need help. How about this. I help you, and you help me. I talk to Sango and tell her that you'rereally not that bad of a guy, and you try to hook me up with Kags over there."

"Alright dude! You tha' bomb!"

They started talking, and both decided that the other was alright. That night, they planned out what they were going to do the next day to get the girls to like them.


	6. Weapon Shop

R&Rs: Hello and thanks to everybody who reviewed. I can see this story is getting much better business that my other one, but oh well I guess. This is my first time writing my chapter on Microsoft, usually, I just save a document with two words like 'Chapter One' and then I upload it. Then I write the story on Fan Fiction. But since FF wont let me load my docs, I decided not to waste time and just write it in Microsoft. It's so annoying having all these little red and green lines appear under the words and stuff. It's like they're saying I don't know how to type! Oh, well, I'm blabbering again! Sorry! On with the story!

LINE

**Disclaimer:** _Nope. I don't own 'em. Where do people keep getting these ideas._

_

* * *

Sigh._ "You desperately need help. How about this. I help you, and you help me. I talk to Sango and tell her that you're really not that bad of a guy, and you try to hook me up with Kags over there." 

"Alright dude! You tha' bomb!"

They started talking, and both decided that the other was alright. That night, they planned out what they were going to do the next day to get the girls to like them.

* * *

Inuyasha's cell rang and he looked at the caller i.d. It was Miroku so he answered. 

"'Sup Miroku?"

"Hey. So whatcha' planning to do so far?"

"Iono, tomorrow is a Sat. and I was thinking we could take the girls somewhere special."

"Cool. But where?"

"Maybe to dinner", suggested Inuyasha

"But what do we do before dinner", asked Miroku.

"You're turn. Think of something."

"What!"

"Aye, I'm not gonna always use _my_ brain ya' know. You gotta use yours too."

"Ok…How about we go on a cruise?"

"Do you seriously want me to get seasick", Inuyasha said, matter of factly.

"Oh."

"How about ice skating?"

"Alright. Then which restaurant?"

"Use your brain goddammit! Think for once! We let the girls choose! Just be ready to pay the bill. We split it."

"Ok. Good idea. So we're set."

"Yeah, pretty much."

There was silence as Miroku thought.

"…Ummm…What do we wear?"

"DAMMIT MIROKU! JUST WEAR SOMETHING NICE!"

"Ok!"

They hung up and got prepared for the next day.

LINE

The next day, Miroku and Inuyasha got up at 5 a.m. worrying about clothes.

"What do I wear? Inuyasha said something nice, so maybe I should wear my tux."

Miroku went to his closet and pulled out his plastic covered tux. He took a shower and put it on. Then he spent 45 minutes fumbling with his tie.

LINE

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in the shower. When he got out, his long silverish-white hair was dripping wet. He pulled on a white, red, and black shirt and black baggy jeans. He grabbed his air jordans to go with his fit. He made sure his hair was combed and brushed, then blow dried it to make sure it wouldn't turn out frizzy later.

He checked his breath to make sure it didn't smell bad and decided to bring some altoids just in case for later.

_Maybe Miroku would need them later too._

After he checked himself one more time, he called Miroku to see if he was ready.

"I'm ready."

"Ok, then I'll come pick you up."

"Awesome."

Inuyasha grabbed a jacket and got in his car and sped off towards Miroku's house. He had told him the address the day before.

When he arrived, he honked twice and Miroku came out with his tux, and shiny black shoes.

"Jeez Miroku, we aren't going to the prom…"

"You said to wear something nice!"

"I didn't mean formal ya' moron!"

"Oh."

_Sigh._ "Oh well, I guess that works anyways. Not like that many people are gonna notice you. So, where do they live?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do Sango and Kagome live?"

"…Oh umm that! Hehe…"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

Inuyasha had enough of Miroku's stupidity.

"…Let's look it up in the phone book shall we?"

"I don't _have_…a phone…book…"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Miroku was trembling.

"I d-do…"

Sigh. "Go get it…"

Miroku got it and looked up their addresses, but could only find Sango.

"Don't forget Kagome just moved here so they wouldn't have her name", reminded Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, let's just go pick up Sango and ask her. I'm sure she knows."

"Ok."

They drove to Sango's house and Miroku went up to her door. Sango answered and slammed the door as soon as she opened it.

Miroku heard a voice in the room.

"Who was that Sango?"

"The king of pain."

_That voice sounds like Kagome's! Wait til I tell Inuyasha_

The door opened again and it was Kagome this time.

"Oh hey Miroku, what's up? And why're you dressed so formally?"

_Aha! It was her! Now we don't have to search for her house anymore_

"Hey, me and Yash were just wondering if you and Sango wanted to come with us ice skating?"

"Oh, one second."

She slammed the door on him too.

* * *

"Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are askin' us out. You wanna go?" 

"No."

"Com'on! They're takin' us ice skatin'!"

"Not if that jerk's gonna go."

"Well we're goin' even if ya don't like it."

She pulled Sango upstairs and they got changed with Sango complaining all the way.

Finally they were done and they stepped outside.

Sango was wearing a t-shirt with ripped jeans and flip-flops with matching sun glasses. Kagome was wearing a black tube top that went down to her hips and some light jean capris. She had a pair of black sunglasses holding back her hair on her head and some black flats to go with it. They both had their bags holding their wallet and cash just in case the boys did something stupid and lost their wallet or something. Then they would pay and make the boys their slaves for making them use their money.

They noticed the boys were gaping at them as if they never say a girl before.

"What", asked Kagome and they got in the back seats.

"Ugh, just hurry up and get this over with", Sango said under her breath.

They parked and were heading towards the ice skating rink when Kagome saw a weapon shop.

"Hey! Let's go in here first!"

"Cool!"

The girls ran in excitedly and the boys were puzzled at how the girls could be more interested in weapons than the ice skating rink.

They were just about to enter too when a girl hugged him tightly from behind.

"I've missed you honey."

* * *

So how was this chapter? Ok? Bad? R&R please! And sorry for uploading so late again to all of you that I said I would upload later today or I will upload tomorrow! xoxo 

cindy


	7. Battle Arena

R&Rs: Thanks for all your support everyone! I really need the encouragement to update now because I've grown lazy...I am sooo mean to the people that want me to continue! Ok well, now I'm going to update so be happy! Yaay! I decided to get the fight back into the fic since that was supposed to be the whole point to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own them...Too bad..._

_

* * *

_

The girls ran in excitedly and the boys were puzzled at how the girls could be more interested in weapons than the ice skating rink.

They were just about to enter too when a girl hugged him tightly from behind.

"I've missed you honey."

* * *

Inuyasha turned around in shock. Guess who he saw? Kikyo... 

"Yasha! Why don't you ever call", whined Kikyo...

Inside, Inuyasha was panicking.

_What'll happen when Kagome comes back out? Will she be mad? What about Kikyo! Arrrggh! Miroku doesn't need to go through this, stupid lucky monk!_

Then he heard the door tinkle with bells as the doors opened and out came a very excited Kagome holding a katana about 1 meter long.

"Inu--"

She stared at him and Kikyo. She then turned on her heel and walked back into the shop with the large katana.

Inuyasha was about to protest, but Kikyo started questioning him.

"Why is that girl around you? She gave me an injury if you didn't notice!"

"...It's just a coincidence."

"...Ok, I believe you this time, but if I ever see her with you again, I'll knock her silly so bad, that you wont even recognize her."

Sango who was standing next to the door while it was a crack open, heard the entire conversation. She immediately reported it to Kagome.

"Didn't I screw that girl before?"

"Yeah, that's her. Kikyo..."

"Hmmm...Let's have a little fun shall we? Sango, are you going to buy that boomerang you saw? It says it's the new one model and it's on sale so why not?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get it."

"Ok."

They headed towards the register, Sango with her boomerang and Kagome with her katana. They bought it and went outside.

Kagome smiled at Kikyo.

"So, finally back from the plastic surgery I see."

Kikyo glared at her.

"Well, I really think I should recommend a place for you. Your nose_is_in fact,a little out of line."

Kagome stared at her with cold, death-glare eyes.

"Well, why don't you go in and buy a sword and we can settle who needs the plastic surgery. Maybe someone needs to go again."

"We'll see about that goth girl."

Kikyo went in and bought a sword. It was just a regular sword, nothing in it out of ordinary and they headed towards the duel arenas.

The duel arena was a gigantic building packed with people. Two guys were fighting and people on the sidelines were hooting and cheering. They paid their fees and waited in line. Finally it was their turn.

The crowds were silent as the two girls walked into the arena.Usually it was onlymen that fought so they were infor a real treat.There were boulders and rocks all over the place. Inuyasha had told them not to go, but the two had to settle their conflict.

The ref told them to get ready, and they got in their stances. Finally, the buzzer went off and the crowd was going crazy as the girls slashed and swung their swords at each other.

Kagome was going at Kikyo with speed that matched lightning and Kikyo was mostly blocking. Then, Kikyo saw an opening and cut Kagome's upper arm, causing a larget gash about 2 inches deep to bleed. Kagome winced in pain and lowered her katana a little. But she didn't take her eyes off Kikyo, not even for a second.

The crowd went hysterical and started hooting. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were worried. Actually, Sango was more angry.

"Kikyo you horse-fucking bitch! What in fucking hell was that! You go all happy because of a small cut! You fucking whore!"

Miroku and Inuyasha were amazed and they stared at her.

"What?"

"I never knew you were so wild", said Miroku seductivelyas he groped her.

Whap!

Bamm!

"Ow!"

Miroku was on the floor with various abrasions and cuts along with bruises. Inuyashashivered and looked away from Sango not wanting to get on her bad side.

_Damn! Poor Miroku!_

He looked back at the fight and saw that Kagome was getting used to the pain and she charged at Kikyo. Kikyo, who was bathing in her spotlight, was too careless and Kagome brought down her sword on her shoulder. There was an earpiercing scream, and Kikyo fell to the floor. She was wincing and was trying her best not to cry.

Then she got up and started muttering something. She picked up her sword (although with difficulty) and got back in position. The crowd was quiet. Something about the fight made it seem serious, way more serious that the previous battles.

After 15 minutes of cutting away at each other, they both fell back with exhaust and pain.They both suffered great injuries that had to be treated by a doctor asap.The ref was about to call a draw on the battle when both Kagome and Kikyo glared at him.

"It's not over yet", they said in chorus.

Then they both got back up, and Kagome immediately recognized the stance Kikyo was in. It was her secret attack, but she wasn't about to fall for it. She blocked every single one of the attacks and finally, she cut Kikyo's side, and opened a large wound about 4 inches deep.

Kikyo fell over, unable to move and started wailing.

Inuyasha who couldn't take any more of it, jumped from the bleachers they were on and onto the arena.

The ref was blowing away at his whistle, but none of it got to Inuyasha.

"Stop the fight right now! I've had enough! This is not leading to any deaths!"

He ran over to Kikyo and inspected her wound while Kagome just started at him with disbelief. Then she started feeling mad.

She stomped her way over to Inuyasha.

"Get off the arena **NOW!** It's an insult to the people fighting!"

"And why should I! Look at Kikyo! You were about to go all the way and kill her!"

He lifter Kikyo's limp body up and stared at Kagome grave in the eye.

"I'm not gonna let that happen to my girlfriend." And he started off the court.

The crowd was OoOoOoOoOoOing away at the statement and Kagome was now burning with rage.

"Come back here with that bitch! You can't just walk into our fight and do this! It's not over yet!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned around.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch Goth girl", and he walked away.

Kagome who couldn't believe what he heard him call her ran up to him and socked him square in the jaw. He toppled over with Kikyo and the crowd was OoOoOoOoing again.

Sango was now really worried.

_Didn't Inuyasha have feelings toward Kagome? That's why he asked her out right?_

Then Kagome decided she had enough and made a deal with him.

"If I beat you in a duel, you'll never ever disrespect me again!"

Inuyasha knew he could beat Kagome. He didn't want to hurt her, but since he was in rage, he accepted.

"I accept your challenge."

Sango and Miroku gasped.

"But Kagome's injured really badly and he knows he can beat her in a flash", exclaimed Sango.

"There's nothing we can do about it! We're only Miroku and Sango and that's Kagome and Inuyasha! They both need to get what they want and they need to have this duel to end their argument."

"But...Kagome will get hurt...", and Sango looked at the arena.

The ref told them to get ready, and the buzzer rang...for the fight to begin...

* * *

Oh my, it seems like I've left once again, another cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Sorry guys! You'll have to just wait until my next chapter! xoxo 

cindy


	8. Another visit to the Hospital

R&Rs: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! The reviews are what keep me going! It's good to know that people like my stories!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Are you guys like lawyers or something? Cuz nope, I'm not guilty._

_

* * *

_

"But Kagome's injured really badly and he knows he can beat her in a flash", exclaimed Sango.

"There's nothing we can do about it! We're only Miroku and Sango and that's Kagome and Inuyasha! They both need to get what they want and they need to have this duel to end their argument."

"But...Kagome will get hurt...", and Sango looked at the arena.

The ref told them to get ready, and the buzzer rang...for the fight to begin...

* * *

"You'll regret having disrespected me like that Inuyasha. Calling me 'Goth Girl'." 

"Oh yeah? No one's ever made me regret anything. I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. You'll be crying by the time I'm done with you."

The started and Inuyasha clawed at her. Kagome dodged and block, and tried to attack, but she couldn't see any openings.

_D-damn! He's good, I can't get an attack in, I'll just have to wait._

Kagome just kept blocking and waiting for just the right moment. Finally the moment came. She floor-swept him and he came crashing to the floor. She put her foot on his chest.

"I think you owe me an apology?"

He spat.

"Never."

Then he got up and Kagome fell back. She quickly got back up and they eyed each other.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Kikyo."

He charged at her as she was thinking about what he said just now.

_I'll never forgive you for what you did to Kikyo. What's this feeling I have? It makes my heart turn heavy..._

Then all of a sudden, she felt sharp claws dig into her stomach. She looked up and stared into Inuyasha's eyes with sadness. Her eyes were spilling with tears. As soon as Inuyasha saw, his eyes softened and he looked at what he had done.

He pulled his claws out and Kagome collapsed to the floor.

Sango and Miroku were shocked and Sango was crying and screaming Kagome's name.

Inuyasha looked at his claws, then at Kagome that was lying on the floor cringing in pain.

"Kagome...", he said softly as he reached down to touch her.

She swatted his hand away and tried to get up herself, but only managed to fall back. Then she tried crawling to the edge of the arena.

Inuyasha's eyes were starting to well up with tears..

_What have I done? I have to help her and apologize. _

Kagome grew weaker and weaker with each attept to get away. Finally she grew unconcious and lay on the floor motionless. Inuyasha rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome...Kagome? KAGOME!"

He started shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. Then he picked her up and told some people to take care of Kikyo, then rushed to his car and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

_Kagome, you win...I regret ever doing this to you. Please forgive me._

It was all he thought the whole entire way to the hospital. Blood got all over Inuyasha as he carried her into the emergency room.

A nurse rushed over and called for a gurney.

"What happend to her!"

"I...I..."

He was in no mood to talk to her or tell her what happend.

"Nevermind. We have to get the bleeding to stop and see what'll happen."

She had to go to the operating room and Inuyasha insisted on going intoo, but the doctors and nurses wouldn't let him.

As he sat in the waiting room, the tears came once again.

_Omg Kagome...I feel so bad! I don't know what came over me at the arena! I mean, I don't even like Kikyo anymore! Will you ever forgive me? I don't blame you if you don't, I mean, I was horrible to you! Just...Just please...be okay..._

Then Sango and Miroku rushed into the waiting room. They spotted Inuyasha and Sango went over to him and slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How can you do that to Kagome! And for Kikyo too! What kind of a man are you! If you still cared about Kikyo, then why the hell would you ask Kagome out!"

She was about to slap him again, but Miroku held her back.

"Let me go you jerk! I have to have revenge for Kagome!"

Then a nurse signaled them to quiet down or go out. They immediately quieted down.

"...I don't care what you do to me...I already regret what I did...This is the first time I've ever felt regret...It hurts..."

Sango's expression softened, but she was still mad.

They all sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them how Kagome was doing.

Finally, he came out and told them the results.

"Kagome Higurashi is okay now, but she should stay in the hospital for about 1 week. The wound was pretty deep and she lost alot of blood. Her bandage needs to be changed at least twice every day and she shouldn't be wakened. That's all."

The doctor walked away and 2 nurses walked out with a gurney. On it was Kagome. She was still unconcious, but now she wasn't bleeding anymore. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach and the nurses were wheeling her to her room.

Inuyasha followed them and helped the nurses lift her onto her bed. Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha slid a chair next to the bed and sit down. He then took her hand and put chin on their hands. Sango and Miroku decided to leave them alone so they left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's angelic face.

_She's so beautiful...Like an angel..._

Inuyasha stayed next to her side all day and when night came, he lay his head next to Kagome's arm arm and dreampt of her getting better and accepting his apology, and becomming his girl.

* * *

Whoa! I finished! And if I told you there was going to be a fuzzy scene, it's gonna come soon so don't worry! And I'm so sorry the crappy ending! xoxo

cindy


	9. Apology

R&Rs: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews guys! I take each and every single one of them to heart so don't think your reviews are nothing! I love each and every one of them! Thanks and keep supporting my stories and works! Plus I've got a couple reviews telling me to make the chappies longer so that I'll try (but if i can't, please don't hurt me).

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own him, neither do you (unless you're Rumiko Takashi)._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's angelic face.

She's so beautiful...Like an angel...

Inuyasha stayed next to her side all day and when night came, he lay his head next to Kagome's arm arm and dreampt of her getting better and accepting his apology, and becomming his girl.

* * *

Then next morning, bright sunshine poured through the window, causing Inuyasha to awaken. He got up and stretched.Then he instantly remembered the day before. He looked at Kagome who was still sleeping, her chest slowly going up and down in rythm with her breathing. 

The first thought he had was,

_She's so beautiful, yet you wouldn't be able to tell what this girl's been through just by looking at her. She's had such a hard life, I don't want her to go through any more pain. Yet I can't be sure I can keep the promise if I ever made it._

Then, Kagome's finger twitched (a/n: twitched, such a funny word). Inuyasha noticed and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Kagome", he said softly.

"Kagome, are you awake? Comon, answer me."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked at Inuyasha. Then she looked away.

"Go back to Kikyo." She said it so softly that if it weren't for Inuyasha's sensitive ears, he wouldn't have heard it. Her voice was raspy and it sounded as if it were difficult for her to say it.

Inuyasha was hurt by those words, but decided not to show it since Kagome might have been scarred for life just by him. Physically, and probably mentally too (a/n: not that she's mentally insane now).

"I-I don't want to abandon you again."

Still no answer from Kagome. She just kept staring at the wall. Then she tried to get up.

"Let me help you."

Inuyasha reached out his arms to help her, but she flung him away.

"I can do it myself."

After what seemed like a very long time, she actually got herself to sit up. Pain filled Inuyasha's heart as he saw her struggle, but knew she wouldn't lethim help her. She just didn't trust Inuyasha like she used to.

Kagome just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"I'm not gonna leave just because you're not talking to me. I'm gonna stay right here until you talk to me."

Still no reply from Kagome.

They sat there for what seems like hours until Kagome finally said something.

"Why'd you stand up for Kikyo?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to explain. Kagome looked at him.

"You still like her huh?"

Inuyasha instantly looked up at her.

"No! I don't like her anymore! Really! You have to believe me!"

"Will you forgive me?

Kagome got up and started slapping him. Then she started punching and hitting him.

He fell onto the floor and she got on top of him. Then shesat up on top of his chestand smiled.

"I accept your apology."

Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief.

_Phew! She forgave me! Her hits didn't really hurt much at all! I guess she never intended on hurting me! But I did deserve the beating though._

Then Kagome flinched and held her stomach. She leaned over in pain and got off Inuyasha.

He immediately got up and touched Kagome's arm lightly.

"Kagome, are you okay!"

Kagome moaned, but didn't say anything.

"Kagome, here."

He lifted her up the way a groom would lift up his bride and let her down on the bed. Then he covered her with the blanket.

"Kagome, Kagome, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Kagome!"

She was still moaning in pain. Then he noticed there was blood on her shirt. Her wound, the one he gave her, had just re-opened.

"Goddammit..."

He looked at Kagome's sweating face and knew he had to do something. He went outside, but there weren't any nurses around. He went back in.

_Kagome's in pain, I have to do something!_

"I'm sorry Kagome, I have to re-bandage you! You can hit me all you want when you recover, okay?"

He lifted her shirt up where it was necisary (a/n: sorry, I don't know how to spell it). He undid the bandages which also apparently hurt alot because there was dried up blood stuck to the bandage and her skin. He cut more bandage and pressed on the wound with a cloth to stop the bleeding. Then wrapped her back up.

He let her back down and covered her back up.

_Sigh. At least she isn't moaning in pain anymore. _

He looked at the clock and noticed it was still 3 a.m.

_Maybe we should go back to sleep. I'm gonna have to call Sesshoumaru later to tell him where I've been. Ugh, he's gonna be mad again..._

Then the two once again drifted into their dreams...

* * *

Omg I'm so sorry I didn't make the chapter as long as I wanted, but I'm sure to make the chappies longer next time! And for all you Shessy lovers, he comes in the next chappie so be sure to read on! xoxo

cindy


	10. Escape

R&Rs: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews!I love all of them and you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them...where do these ridiculous ideas come from?

* * *

_

He looked at the clock and noticed it was still 3 a.m.

_Maybe we should go back to sleep. I'm gonna have to call Sesshoumaru later to tell him where I've been. Ugh, he's gonna be mad again..._

Then the two once again drifted into their dreams...

* * *

Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Inuyasha woke up and decided to go call Sesshoumaru. 

"Hey, Sessh?"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!"

Inuyasha had to pull the phone away since he had such sensitive ears.

"Damn, will you be quiet! Sheesh! I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT! YOU GOT HURT TOO!"

"No, I...I hurt someone..."

"Oh...Phew..."

"Jeez you're always so overprotective!"

"I'm not being overprotective! I'm being safe. Mom and Dad are in America and they told me to take care of you while we're still here."

"Jeez...Well, I'll be home later."

"Ok, and umm, go buy some ramen, eggs and you know...grocerys later."

"...Why me?"

"Because...I said so! Okay! Ok. Bye!"

Shesshoumaru hung up and Inuyasha thought to himself:

_Jeez, why does Sessh have to be so overprotective? It's nagging! Sigh...Oh well, I guess I'll have to put up with it...Like always..._

He turned went back into Kagome's room. She was awake and was getting up.

"Hey, hey! You're not supposed to get up!"

"I'm okay..."

Kagome tripped and almost fell, but Inuyasha's strong arms caught her.

"Whoa! Ok, see? You have to stay here. Only 6 more days!"

"I, I don't give a damn!"

Then the doctor came in the room.

"Ms. Higurashi, I strongly urge you to stay in bed. Your wounds wont heal properly if you don't."

Kagome got back into bed stubbornly.

"As for you, Mr. (a/n: I'm sorry, I couldn't make a good name for him), there's a young lady in the hospital by the name of 'Kikyo' that keeps saying your first name. Inuyasha wasn't it?"

Kagome looked at him. He could feel her glaring at him.

"Oh, umm, okay. I'll go see her...later..."

"Ok, thank you. She's been saying that name all morning since she woke up."

"Oh, okay."

The doctor went out the door and Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome--"

"No need to say anything Inuyasha. Just go to her."

Kagome stared of into space.

"You make it seem like I care. I don't. Just go."

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He couldn't just leave his girlfriend there, but he also didn't want to leave the girl he really, truely loved.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes."

_That's more than enough time for me to escape from this hospital. _

Ever since the hospital visit she had with Inuyasha, she wasn't as scared of the hospital anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared at all. She still hated the hospital, and the smell, and those plastichospital gowns.

As soon as Inuyasha left, she changed into her clothes and limped to the door.

_Ow! Dammit! I hate wounds..._

She peered out and the hall seemed to be clear, so she stepped out. It took 5 minutes to get to the hospital entrance.

_Well that was easier than I thought..._

And she slipped outside into the cool air.

* * *

Omg! Please forgive me for the, still-short, chapters! I didn't realize it was so hard just to make your chappies longer! but anyways, next chapter is gonna have at least 700 words! I promise! ok bye! xoxo

Cindy


	11. Hojo Appears

R&Rs: Thanks to everyone that reviewed for my story! It makes me feel all warm and happy inside! But anyways, I have something to say to everyone right now. I was reading a story written by an author, and on one particular chapter, she said she someone stole her entire story plot and posted it on another site. Her story is called 'From Hatred to Love' and the person who stole it, called it 'From Hate to Love'. I know how it feels like to have your story stolen from you. It feels horrible. So if you're a person that has had a story stolen from you, I'm sorry, but I must ask, for everyone, to not steal my story for I might get into a rage. I'm not accusing you in particular, just a heads up. Ok thanks!

**maddy62339: Ok so maddy62339, you can say i suck. I don't care. Even though i type slower than hell and i suck, doesn't mean my stories aren't good.I personally think they're ok and many of my reviewers think so too (I hope). This is the first review i've ever had saying i suck and i don't take it as a bad review. Now thanks to u, i can make my stories better, and upload faster. **

(_back to being to ditzy, carefree self)_

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **_Me no own Inuyasha...Me sad..._

_

* * *

_

As soon as Inuyasha left, she changed into her clothes and limped to the door.

_Ow! Dammit! I hate wounds..._

She peered out and the hall seemed to be clear, so she stepped out. It took 5 minutes to get to the hospital entrance.

_Well that was easier than I thought..._

And she slipped outside into the cool air.

* * *

After Kikyo was done pouting and whining about how Inuyasha left her, he immediately ran back to the room Kagome was supposed to be in, only to find her gone. 

"Kagome? Hey, where are you?"

He quickly scanned the room. Her clothes were gone, and the hospital gown, was strewn across the bed.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

He ran out to the receptions desk.

"Ex-excuse me? Did the girl in room 240 leave!"

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen her."

Inuyasha started panicking.

_Where could she have gone with her wounds so bad! God!_

He ran out of the hospital in search for her.

* * *

Kagome leaned on a corner of a building. She was out of breath and tired. Her wound was aching and she couldn't tell where she was. 

_My eyes are so blurry...I can't see where I'm going...My knees are going weak..._

She staggered forward and fell.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital. Everyone was right. The doctor...Inuyasha..._

She started crying. She now realized how much she liked Inuyasha. When he left for Kikyo, she had a heavy feeling upon her.

Then, someone ran around the corner, and skidded to a stop.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up and saw a man. Hecrouched down beside her and wore a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine..."

She tried getting up, but fell back.

"Don't move, I'll get you to a hospi--"

"NO! I don't wanna go to the hospital!"

She tried to get up once again, and this time, she suceeded. She walked a few steps and fell again. The man ran to her.

"Miss, you shouldn't move! Ok, you don't have to go to the hospital, just let me take you to my house ok?"

She looked him deep in the eye, and saw that he was a good man.

"Ok...", she said reluctantly.

The man picked her up and started towards his house.

* * *

"Dammit! Where could she have gone!" 

Inuyasha was panting and his hands were on his knees. He had been searching for her all around the city with no luck. It was already 7:30 and he had been searching for 4 hours!

"How can she get so far with a wound that serious! It's starting to get dark!"

He took some more deep breathes and once again took off running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome fell asleep in the strangers arms as he took her to his house. 

_Wow...She looks amazing! Whoever's herboyfriend must be lucky..._

When they finally got to his apartment, he set her down on his bed and covered her with the blanket.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find she wasn't in her room. She sat up immediately and looked around at her surroundings. Then, the door opened and a man walked in. He was about her age, and was quite attractive.

"Hey, you're finally up."

He handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

He sat down on the bed.

"So what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome...That's a nice name"

"Thanks."

"So anyways, my names Hojo. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here."

"She Kagome-san, where do you--"

Hojo was cut off by the banging on the door.

"Hmm...I wonderwho that is..."

He answered it and as soon as he opened the door, a strange man with silvery-hair and dog ears about his head came barging in.

"Kagome! Where are you!"

Kagome blinked at him a couple times before really understanding Inuyasha was there.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Inuyasha! Of course it's me! Who else!"

"How'd you find me?"

"I do have a nose you know!"

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Hojo was watching the entire scene unviel itself in front of him without understanding the least bit of it.

"Umm...Excuse me, but who are you?"

Inuyasha turned around to face Hojo. This was the first time he noticed Hojo was even there!

"I, happen to be Kagome's friend from school."

"Um...Okay, but--"

"But what! Can't you see I'm talking here! Just leave us alone for a while?"

"But this is--"

"Out out out."

Inuyasha pushed Hojo towards the door and pushed him out. Then he slammed the door so hard, the windows shook.

"--my house..."

Hojo sighed.

_Why do I always get kicked out of my own place! Mannn...

* * *

Phew! Glad that's over! I personally hate this chapter, but I wrote it anyways because I couldn't think of any other ideas...__Sigh..._But anyways, I'm gonna make Shessy **really** appear this time. Ok, byess! xoxo

Cindy

P.S. I hope this chappies a little longer!


	12. Whoozat?

R&Rs: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I felt so relieved and happy at the same time! This time I didn't get any flames (thank you again!)! Also, I'm trying to upload faster and make my stories longer, but it might take some time since all of the ideas I just had in my head just went poof! Darn...and I was just about to write the chapter too! Grrr...My brother just brought home some manga and anime and I got distracted! Oh well...I guess I'll re-think them! Enough of me blabbering! On with the chapter! (As soon as I think of an idea)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Nope...Don't own him...

* * *

_

"But this is--"

"Out out out."

Inuyasha pushed Hojo towards the door and pushed him out. Then he slammed the door so hard, the windows shook.

"--my house..."

Hojo sighed.

_Why do I always get kicked out of my own place! Mannn..._

_

* * *

_

After Inuyasha kicked Hojo out, he turned to Kagome.

"So tell me again why you ran away from the hospital!"

Kagome glared at him.

"_That_ is none of _your_ business! I can leave whenever I want to! You don't own me", Kagome angrily exclaimed.

"How can you say it's none of _my_ business! I'm the one that brought you there!"

"And who's fault was it, that I had to go there in the first place", Kagome shot back.

This time, Inuyasha didn't have anything to defend himself with. He turned around and said 'Keh'

When Kagome finally calmed down, she decided saying that to him was probably over the line.

_He's probably guilty again...Sigh, it's not my fault he came after me...Sheesh..._

"Sorry."

Kagome looked at him. His back was still facing her.

_Sigh. _"It's alright. Just, lemme talk it over with Hojo-san."

"Hobo? What? Hobo-san? Who's that?"

_Sigh._ "The guy you kicked out, who happened to be the person who saved me and took me here!"

"Ohhhh...", Inuyasha said dumbly. "_That_ guy..."

"Yes, that guy. Now let him in and I'll go with you."

"...Fine..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hojo was pacing back and forth outside the apartment door. 

"I wonder when they're gonna lemme back in? Do I have my keys? Nope...This sucks."

Then as if by magic, the door opened and out stepped the guy that intruded his house earlier. He didn't know what to say so he just stared.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to stare at people?"

He turned red and looked away.

"Anyways, Kagome wants to talk to you."

Hojo's face lit up at the mention of Kagome's name.

"Kagome-san? Okay!"

He stepped in and went to the bedroom.

"Kagome-san?

Kagome looked up.

"Oh, Hojo-kun. Well, first of all, I want to apologize--"

"No need! You're always welcome here at my home."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to leave now. I have to go home."

Hojo's face went dark.

"Oh, okay! Umm...Kagome-san? Is there by any chance that _Inu..Yasha..._is your boyfriend?"

Kagome's whole face turned red.

"EH! Why would you say that! NO! No way! Of course not!"

Hojo's face relaxed at the sound of those words comming from her mouth.

_Here's my chance! I can't waste it!_

"Umm...then Kagome-chan? Do you think you can come with me to the movies this Saturday? I'd love it if you came with me."

_Oh no! Is he asking me out! No way! I don't even know him! _

"Um...I'm not sure...I think I might have plans with my friend Sango this Saturday...Sorry Hojo..."

Hojo's face went dark again.

"Oh...", was all he could muster.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for Hojo. He was a really nice and attractive guy.

"But maybe some other day okay? Here's my number if you ever want to call."

She grabbed a pen from the table andquickly jotted it down.

"There."

Hojo looked up and went into happy mode again.

"Thanks Kagome-san!"

"You're welcome Hojo. Now I guess I better be going."

She stood up and Inuyasha helped her to the door.

"You can come back anytime you want", shouted Hojo as they walked out the door.

"Okay!"

* * *

When they were finally away from the apartment building, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"...Um...Nevermind."

Kagome looked at him with a questioning look, but she let it past him and concentrated on walking without tripping.

_I can't bring myself to ask her if she likes him or not! Argh! What was this feeling I got when I heard her talking to him? _

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone or something ran into him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Kagome gasped at the sight. Inuyasha just stared.

"Hi!"

* * *

So? How was it? I hope it was too bad! Anyways, I'm bummed from making so many mistakes at my music school. I sucked on my solos and everything! Grr! I told them I wanted to play guitar since it's my main instrument, but noooo...I had to play flute even though I sucked! Grr...But anyways, R&R! Thanks! xoxo

CiiNdy


	13. Amusement Park

R&Rs: Thank you everyone who supports me and my stories! I really appreciate it! I have lots of dreams of becoming a musician or writer so this is really helping a lot! Thanks again!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't even know what to say any more except no.

* * *

_

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone or something ran into him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Kagome gasped at the sight. Inuyasha just stared.

"Hi!"

* * *

There stood a little kitsune fox with red hair tied back into a ponytail. He was rubbing his head where a bump was starting to form. 

Kagome kneeled down.

"Awwww! You're soooo cute! What's your name?"

"My name's Shippo."

"Hi Shippo, my name's Kagome. How old are you?"

"I'm 'blank' years old (a/n: Sorry, but can anyone tell me how old Shippo is?)."

"Okay. So Shippo, where're your parents?"

Just then, a mob of people came rampaging down the sidewalk towards them.

"Whoa!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and Shippo by his tail and leaped onto the roof.

"What the heck is wrong with these people! Can't they see people walking here? If they wanna run, then get a humanized hamster wheel! Sheesh!"

He noticed he was still holding onto Kagome and let go. Crimson seeped onto both their faces. Then aftera minute or two, Kagome looked at Shippo and was about to ask if he was okay, but instead saw tears in his eyes.

"Shippo? Are you okay? Did you get a booboo?" (a/n: Sorry! Sorry! I just had to say booboo! my little brother got it stuck in my head! waaah!)

Shippo wiped his face and put on a serious look.

"Of course. Men never cry."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with a puzzled look on both their faces. Then Kagome spoke up.

"So Shippo, why do you wanna be a man?Your still a kid and you should enjoy your youth while you still have it cuz you'll be a man for the rest of your life later on."

"But, when my dad died...he said be a man and protect my mom...But later on, she died too from illness..."

Shippo started to cry again.

Kagome felt terrible for the little kitsune and couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she pulled him into a big, warm, hug.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to pry into your personal business."

'Sniff' "It's okay Kagome. It's nothing to be sorry about. It's in the past anyways."

He wiped away the tears once again.

"If you're just wondering why the people were chasing me, it's because I've been stealing from their food booths. I couldn't help it...I don't have any money..."

Inuyasha felt kind of sorry for the kid, and decided to ask him to stay at his place.

"Hey kid, you gotta home?"

He shook his head.

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

Shippo stared at him. Kagome gaped at him.

"Hey, if you don't wanna, that's also fine with me."

"NO! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

He started jumping up and down.

Inuyasha smirked and turned around.

* * *

When they got to his house, Inuyasha prepared a small bed for Shippo in the spare room. 

"Cool! I love your house Inuyasha!"

"Keh, thanks."

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and blushed.

They turned to Shippo and saw he had fallen asleep on his bed. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"That was sweet of you."

"Huh? Sweet of me what", Inuyasha said dumbly. He didn't wanna admit that he was being nice. He blushed again and looked away.

Kagome smiled and knew he knew what she was talking about.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha were watching a movie. Halfway through the movie, Kagome's head plopped down onto Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Kagome", Inuyasha said questioningly.

He looked at her and saw she was fast asleep. He smiled and glanced at the clock. It was 11 o'clock and they had school tomorrow.

Not wanting to wake her up, he fell asleep with the sweet fragrance of Kagome's hair.

* * *

Then next morning, sunlight filtered the room, causing Inuyasha to wake up. As soon as he saw Kagome's head on his shoulder, he smiled and remembered how she had fallen asleep on him. 

He yawned and all of a sudden, a red-headed fox demon jumped on top of him, causing him to shout out in shock, and Kagome to wake up.

"Hm? 'Yawn' What happened?"

"Sh-Shippo! You scared the living crap outta me", Inuyasha exclaimed as he thumped his chest.

_One day I'm gonna die from that! _

"Hehe. So I did scare you didn't I? Yaay!"

Shippo jumped up and down from joy. Inuyasha calmed down and looked over at Kagome. She was rubbing her eyes and getting the sleep away.

"Up finally?"

"Huh? Oh...Yeah." She smiled a tired smile at him, then looked at the clock.

"OMG! IT'S ALREADY 8 O'CLOCK! OMG OMG OMG! WE'RE GONNA BE LATEFOR SCHOOL!"

Kagome leaped up from the couch and started panicking.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! I didn't do homework, or study, or anything! Dammit!"

Inuyasha stood up and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome instantly got stiff and blushed.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Take it easy Kags. It's Saturday." (a/n: I'm sorry if I mentioned it being like a Monday or something earlier in the story. I really don't remember what I've written since I haven't worked on it for so long...Hehe...Ya'll can blame me now.)

She turned around to face him.

"WHAT!"

"Exactly."

Kagome sighed and flopped back down on the couch.

"Okay. Since we're up, might as well make some breakfast."

She walked into the kitchen and started cooking as Shippo and Inuyasha turned on the T.V.

* * *

After they were done eating, Kagome came up with the idea of going to the amusement park.

"Hey Inuyasha! Let's go to the amusement park! I haven't been there in hella long!"

"The amusement park?"

"Yeah! I haven't been there in a long time either", joined in Shippo.

"Hmm...Alright. I guess it's okay."

Shippo started hopping up and down and cheering.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the car keys from the table.

"Well, are you guys ready or not?"

* * *

Omg I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have music school and it's getting my schedule all packed up! I thought it was only for music lessons, but it turns out we have to learn dance too! We have orchestra practice (flute), jazz practice (guitar), mexican song and dance (you have to wear high heels), west african dance (you have to dance barefooted), and Hip-Hop dance. Geez and we have it 5 days aweek!I'm always tired andnever get enough sleep! Grrr...Anyways,I don't wanna bore you with my on and on talk so xoxo

Ciindy


	14. Roller Coaster

R&Rs: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Ok, this time, I'm gonna write the chapter at least 1,500 words I promise and plus, I've promised a few readers I'd write more of Sesshoumaru. Did I spell his name right? Anyways, I guess I'd better get started! Oh yeah! And plus I wanted to say sorry if I did any mistakes on the other chapters because I was going through the last one to copy what happened last time, and i saw Shippo say '_Of course. Men never cry.'_ when I really meant _'Of course **not**. Men never cry.'_ Sorry if there was any confusion. I'm still not very good at editing my works...Bear with it...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _How many times do I have to say it until you get it! NO!

* * *

_

Shippo started hopping up and down and cheering.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the car keys from the table.

"Well, are you guys ready or not?"

* * *

They all piled up in the car and Inuyasha drove to the amusement park. They got there in _no_ minutes flat since Inuyasha was such a wild driver.

"Omg! Inuyasha I thought I was gonna die! You drove _way_ past the speed limit on the highway!"

"Feh. That wasn't fast at all! You wanna see what fast is? I'll show you on the way back!"

Kagome gulped and Shippo turned blue.

"Haha! Just kidding! My half-brother Sessh is the one that drives _that_ fast. I wont do it or I'll have to take you to the hospital for the billionth time!"

Kagome playfully socked Inuyasha and they started towards the park. When they got there, Inuyasha payed for the admission wristbands. Shippo excitedly pulled them towards the most largest roller coaster there.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Look!"

Kagome looked and kind of turned pale. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked.

"Heh. Scared are we?"

Shippo looked at Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you scared? Maybe we shouldn't go on it."

_Suck it up Kagome, you don't wanna keep Shippo from going on just cuz you're too scared! Ok, I'm gonna do it!_

"Who said I was scared! I'd rather die than be scared of that ity bity little roller coaster!"

Inuyasha came up with an idea. He came up with an excuse of using the bathroom and told Kagome and Shippo to wait for him.

He went into the bathroom and pulled out his phone and quickly called Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku? It's Inuyasha. You wanna go on a double with Kags and Sango?"

"Do I! Of course!"

"Ok man, I'll see how I can get that set. Lemme call you back later."

"Aight. And Inuyasha? Don't fail."

"I wont, trust me on this."

"Ok, bye."

"Peace."

They hung up and Inuyasha went back to Kagome and Shippo.

"So, you ready for the roller coaster Kags?"

"Any day!"

"Ok then. Since you're so confident, why don't we make a deal?"

"Fine! What kinda deal?"

"Well, if you go through the whole entire roller coaster without crying your head off, then I'll be your slave for the week. But if you do, then you have to do whatever I tell you to."

Kagome looked like she was thinking hard about it when Shippo complained.

"No Kagome! Don't say yes! He--"

"It's alright Shippo. I'll beat him." She looked at Inuyasha. "I accept. And keep your end of the bargain."

"Alright."

They shook hands on it.

Then finally it was their turn on the roller coaster. There were 3 seats in a cart so they all got to sit next to each other. When the person buckled her in, Kagome's knees were knocking.

_Omg omg omg, where's all that confidence I had just a second ago? _

The roller coaster started off slow and Kagome was relieved.

_Maybe it broke down. Yeah that's it. It's not moving!_

Then all of a sudden, the roller coaster dropped down with lighting speed and Kagome was screaming her head off. Her hair was whipping her face, but she could care less. She felt her legs going numb and the blood rushing to her head.

_Omg I'm gonna die! _

Nobody noticed anything, but the buckle on Kagome was getting looser and looser. The roller coaster stopped when the conductor saw a girl hanging from it. The crowds gasped as the girl hung helplessly and was screaming for help. There was also alittle red-headed kitsune fox screaming for her not to fall.Then all of a sudden, the silver-haired guy sitting next to her unbuckled himself and also hung from the bar. People were snapping picture after picture of them.

"Kagome! Calm down! I'm here! Just don't move ok? I'm gonna get us down."

Kagome with tears in her eyes nodded.

Inuyasha wrapped one are around her waist while the other one still hung tightly onto the cold metal bar.

_Now what do I do? I've got ahold of her, but what do I do now?_

He spotted a tall, large evergreen tree about 25 feet away.

_That's it. I can jump onto there and climb down._

"Kagome, let go of the bar and hold on."

"No! '_sniff_' I can't!"

"Yes you can! You have to trust me on this Kagome!"

His arm was starting to hurt and he bet so was Kagome's.

"Come on Kagome! You wanna get down right? You have to trust me or else we're never gonna get down!"

Kagome looked at her hands and noticed she was starting to slip.

"O-okay."

"Ok, on three, grab on ok?"

"Ok."

"One...Two...THREE!"

Kagome let go and hung onto Inuyasha for dear life as he swung all the way to the evergreen tree and grabbed on. Then, he slowly climbed down and set Kagome down. Everyone around them were cheering about how brave he was to do that. But Inuyasha's main concern was how Kagome was doing.

Kagome was paler than a ghost and was still shaking. Shippo soon joined them as soon as he got off the roller coaster. Everyone that was in line for it left.

"Kagome? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

She still wasn't talking, but then, someone with a can of soda passed by and 'accidentally' spilled some on her. Guess who?

"Ahh!"

The three looked up to see Kikyo standing there.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry", Kikyo said with major sarcasm.

"What the hell was that for bitch!"

_Well at least she's talking again_. Thought Inuyasha. But as soon as he saw Kikyo, he became enraged.

"Hey Kikyo! Butt off will you! She just got over something! Give us some space!"

"Why Inu-baby. Don't yoo' wan Kikyo-honey here wif you?"

Inuyasha and Kagome thought she sounded gross. Shippo was confused, but he could sense this 'Kikyo' lady wasn't a nice person and refrained from talking to her.

"No actually, I would be quite alright if you weren't here."

"Inu-baby, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"NO! Will you just leave Kikyo? Before matters just get worse!"

"Ok, honey, I'll just call you later!"

She winked and turned on her heel to walk off someplace.

"Jeez..."

"Who's Kikyo", asked Shippo.

"Someone you don't wanna know. I'll explain later", said Inuyasha.

Then he looked at the soaked Kagome.

"You wanna go home? I think you'd like to change."

She nodded and they headed home.

(This time Inuyasha actually drove at the right speed. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble)

* * *

Kagome unlocked the door to her apartment and went into the room after telling the boys to do whatever they wanted.

She came out 45 minutes later and the boys started complaining.

"Kagome, why'd it take so long!"

"Well I do have to pick which outfit to wear you know!"

She was wearing black sweats with atight spagetti strap top that commented her curves.

_Whoa, she's hot!_

Shippo spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired."

They looked at the time. It was only 2 o'clock, but they were all tired.

"Alright. Lets go over to my place."

Kagome nodded and everyone piled into the car once again.

When they got to Inuyasha's apartment, he unlocked the door and they walked in, but to Kagome's surprise, there was another person on the couch only in his boxers with a can of beer in his hand. He was watching a football game and didn't even notice them until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Ahem."

He looked up without expression.

"Oh. Hey."

Then he turned back to the T.V.

"Sorry Kags, Shippo. That's the way Sesshoumaru is." (He forgot to tell them that was the wayhe was 'sometimes' too)

Kagome was determined not to be glanced at and ignored. She stomped her way over to the couch and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the television.

Sesshoumaru leaned to the right and kept watching. Kagome took one step her her left to block his view. He leaned to the left and Kagome took a step to the right. Then he got up and lay down on the floor in front of the t.v.

_This_ got Kagome frustrated and she grabbed the remote and turned it off. This time, Sesshoumaru didn't ignore her.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!"

Kagome extended her hand out to him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

Sesshoumaru had a blank look on his face and obviously had no clue what this girl was all about. He looked over to his half-brother with an 'What is she doing?' look and Inuyasha shrugged. Then he slowly and reluctantly reached out his hand and they shook..._Slowly_...

"O-kay..."

Kagome smiled and went back to Inuyasha.

"Your brother's not the social type is he", she whispered.

"Not really...", replied Inuyasha with a scrunched up face.

"Can we go to bed now", whined Shippo.

"Haha! Sure", said Kagome and she grabbed his hand and the trio went into the room.

* * *

Ok, I'm trying to get Sesshy in the picture, but its kinda hard cuz I definately cannot capture his personality! Argh! But anyways, I think I did a better job with making the chapter longer!...Right?xoxo

Ciindy


	15. Snowboarding

R&Rs: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! The reviews came pouring in along with your support! Thanks again! And sorry if I'm not uploading fast again...Stupid schools...Oh yeah! And I'm gonna start not using the lines to seperate scenes cuz my computer seems to not let me... This isn't permanent. Its just for the time being until my computer lets me use the line divider again...(sorry if you don't understand me...)

xXxXxXxXx

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope...Don't even ask me anymore!_

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome smiled and went back to Inuyasha.

"Your brother's not the social type is he", she whispered.

"Not really...", replied Inuyasha with a scrunched up face.

"Can we go to bed now", whined Shippo.

"Haha! Sure," said Kagome and she grabbed his hand and the trio went into the room.

Kagome tucked Shippo into his mini-sized bed and he almost immediately started snoring. She yawned too and turned around and smacked into Inuyasha.

She took one step back and rubbed her nose. He started laughing and she socked him causing him to laugh more. Then she joined him in laughing and stopped when she remembered Shippo was sleeping. Then Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey you, remember our deal?"

She looked up and stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"That deal we made at the amusement park. Now you have to do whatever I tell you to do."

He smirked when he saw her face crumple.

"Aww...But it wasn't fair! My seatbelt thingy came loose!"

"You were still crying and screaming your head off! It's a miracle I'm not deaf considering my sensitive ears!"

"Hmpf."

Kagome looked like she was thinking really hard. Then after about 5 minutes, she spoke.

"What do I have to do?"

"Heh. It's nothing big, you and Sango just have to go out on a date with me and Miroku."

"WHAT!"

Kagome screamed so loud she could've waken the dead (But that would cause some problems though).

"Hehe."

"You cannot do that to me! What'll Sango think! I didn't ask her before-time!"

"Then call her now."

He tossed his cell to her and she caught it without even having to think. After staring at Inuyasha for a little more, she slowly dialed Sango's number and listened. On the second ring, Sango picked up.

"Hello?

"Hey Sango, it's me, Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"The sky. Naw, just kidding. Something serious."

Sango was confused.

"What?"

"Well..."

"Spill Kagome."

"Well...Okay. Inuyasha and me made a deal and I lost and now we have to go on a double with him and Miroku."

"WHAT!"

"That was the exact same reaction I had."

"This cannot be happening! OMG! No way am I going!"

"Hold up."

Kagome covered the mouthpiece and looked over at Inuyasha.

"She said she's not going."

"Tell her if she's not going, then _you'll_ be my slave for an _entire week_."

Kagome groaned and turned back to the phone.

"Sango?"

"Huh?"

"He said that if you don't go...Then I'll be his slave for the week."

"THAT BASTARD! He's blackmailing me! That insignificant jerk!"

Sango calmed down after a bit and thought it over.

_If I don't go, then that means Kags will have to be that jerks slave for the week. But if I do go, then the **other** jerk will be sure to grope me...ARGH!...Sigh, I guess I don't have much of a choice. It's just one measly date right? It can't be that bad, and for Kagome's sake, I will go._

"Hello Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided...I will go, but only cuz I don't want you to be that jerk's slave. Who knows what he'll tell you to do!"

"Haha! Sango you worry too much. Ok, I'll tell him."

She told him and Sango could hear Inuyasha in the back say, "Wait til I tell Miroku!"

Sango turned blue.

_I can't believe I said yes..._

xXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to go snowboarding at the 'Snowy Mountains Snowboarding Resort'.

Sango and Kagome were extremely excited cuz they both knew how to snowboard. The boys only agreed to go cuz the girls wanted to go.

They were going through some booklets about good places to go and the girls said they were there cuz they didn't want the boys taking them somewhere retarted. When Sango saw Miroku flip by the snowboarding pages, she K.Oed him and snatched up the book and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look!"

The two girls squealed and demanded they went there. The boys _had_ to agree since the girls all of a sudden looked scary and dangerous (even though they didn't know how to snowboard).

The next day, everyone dressed in puffy jackets and warm, wool knit hats along with gloves and snowpants, and boots. Kagome and Sango each had their own snowboards, but Inuyasha and Miroku had to rent them from the shop. Then they ran to the top of the hill and the boys watched as the girls got in position, counted off, and went sliding down, Kagome shouted "180!" and she spun in a half circle in mid-air.

Sango shouted, "I can do that too!" Then she did the same thing. The boys were just gawking as the girls did the tricks. They also went in "shifty" and finally, "360". Finally, they were tired and went back up to where the boys were.

"Ok, it's your turn now", said Kagome as she caught her breath.

"Yeah...you haven't...done anything...at all", puffed Sango with her hands on her knees.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with queasy looks on their faces and slowly got in position. Then they were about to turn around and confess about how they _didn't_ know how to snowboard when Kagome and Sango had given them a small push that sent them flying down the hill.

At first they were okay cuz they were just sliding in a straight line. The two were amazed! Kagome and Sango were hooting and cheering for them on the sidelines.

"Hey, Miroku! This isn't all that hard", shouted Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Actually, this is kinda fun--"

But they saw a huge evergreen tree in front of them.

_OMG!_ was all the boys could think.

"How do we turn!"

"Don't ask me!"

They looked ahead and...

"AAHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

Both collided into each other and the tree, their snowboards sticking out of the snow and the two groaning in pain.

The girls immediately rode down to them and began asking if they were ok.

"Ow...Does it look like we're okay!"

"Ow...my butt hurts", complained Miroku "Maybe someone could help me treat my injury?"

He looked straight at Sango.

She slugged him and dusted her hands

"When pigs fly."

Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing. They got cut off short when a snowball flew right past Kagome's face. Everyone shot around and saw Kikyo.

"Aww, it seems I missed."

She smirked and crossed her arms.

"You there, Goth Girl, what're _you_ doing here? This is _my_ turf and everyone knows that."

Kagome stood up.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Hmpf, everyone knows."

"Whatever...Just leave us alone."

"I'll leave you guys alone as soon as you three (she pointed at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku) go away and leave Inu-baby with me."

Inuyasha got mad at the "Inu-baby" part.

"Don't call me that."

She looked at Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby, you _can't _mean that."

She was gonna take a step closer when Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha with her hands spread apart, blocking Inuyasha from Kikyo.

"Don't...come a step...closer..."

Kikyo looked a taken back at this, but quickly recovered with a smirk.

"How bout we make a deal, Goth Girl. Whoever wins the snowboarding contest wins this place, and Inu-baby."

She gestured to a flyer on the wall.

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome lifted a hand.

"Fine. I accept your challenge."

"Hmf. 3:00 is when it starts. See you then."

Then she walked off to her group.

Kagome was still looking angriyly after her when Sango spoke up.

"Hey Kagome, the, flyer says to have one partner with you. There's two parts to the race."

"Ok, Sango, you be my partner."

"Thats what I'm talking bout."

They slapped high-fives.

xXxXxXxXx

At three o'clock, about 67 people got ready at the starting line. Sango was starting first, then when she got to the 'half way point', she would tag Kagome and Kagome would finish the rest.

Kikyo was teamed up with Kagura.

There were refs all along the course and all communicated by walkie-talkies.

The starting ref held up the pop gun.

"On your marks!"

Everyone leaned in. Kagura smirked at Sango

"Get set,"

Everyone bent their knees. Sango looked away disgustedly.

"GO!"

xXxXxXxXx

Omg, once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait! I dont blame you guys if you hate me, but the computer wont lemme upload my chapter! Plus, I want to thank the people that pm'ed me and reviewed telling me to upload. And I want everyone to know, that no matter how long it takes me to upload, I'm not giving up on this story and I'm gonna write it to the very end. Thats a promise. ok, xoxo,

Ciindy


	16. The Big Race

R&Rs: Thanks to everyone once again! Omg I'm so happy! I totally love you guys! I've also started school and everything is starting to build up stress. Middle school is harder than i thought! Phew! I'm gonna try to build myself a schedule. Update once every week, or every two weeks the longest. If I'm feeling generous, I'll even do it twice a week! Yee! LOL! I also have an account on Gaia, so if anyone wants to add me, my name is punkrockprincess637. The same as my name here. Anyways, on with the disclaimer! (Oh yeah, the seperator still wont work)

xXxXxXx

**Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own him (or them to be exact)_

xXxXxXx

The starting ref held up the pop gun.

"On your marks!"

Everyone leaned in. Kagura smirked at Sango

"Get set,"

Everyone bent their knees. Sango looked away disgustedly.

"GO!"

xXxXxXx

Everyone went off at top speed. Sango pulled on her goggles so her eyeballs wouldn't get dried up.

She was going at a rather fast pace when Kagura suddenly appeared right next to her. Kagura winked, waved good-bye and threw a snowball at her. Miroku and Inuyasha saw this and started shouting at the ref, but the ref was aparently really blind cuz he said he didn't see it.

Sango lost her balance and slowed down a great deal, but she didn't fall off. Luckily there was a large hill just ahead and she decided to re-gain her speed. She leaned in and caught up with the rest of the group.

She was right behind Kagura (which was in the lead) and was determined to get past her. Kagura noticed this.

_Damn, how did she catch up so fast!_

Kagura leaned in even more and so did Sango. The two quickly left the rest of the group in the dust...or in this case, the snow.

Pretty soon, they were right next to each other.

"Heh, you're better than I thought", sneered Kagura.

Sango didn't reply. She was concentrating on what was ahead and seeing what tricks she could use on Kagura to get ahead.

_That's it!_

They were surrounded by the walls of snow that created the path, and there was a really steep turn ahead, you would have to slow down in order to make it. But not for Sango.

She gained speed, and then jumped up and slid on the wall all the way throughout the turn leaving Kagura cursing and the boys cheering her.

_Heh. Too easy._

Right ahead was a small hill of snow.

_Yeah! I love snow hills!_

She got ready, and at just the right timing, she performed the aerial nollie (While riding regular stance, jump up and turn your Snowboard 180 degrees in the air. Land and ride on fakie. Info from http/ about 10 more minutes with Kagura always about 20 feet behind her, she saw the half-way line. Kagome was waiting impatiently over there and as soon as she saw Sango, she started cheering and hooting. Sango went over and slapped Kagomes hand (her hand people, her hand) and Kagome pushed off. Everyone on the stands were cheering for the two. Everyone was surprised a pair of girls were in the lead. The guys were shouting their heads off with cheers.

Meanwhile, Kagura came in after Sango and Kikyo looked like she wanted to wring Kaguras neck!

"I'll deal with you later", and she took off after Kagome.

Kagome was going as fast as she could without tripping or anything else that would cause you to fall off the board. Kikyo was comming at an alarmingly fast rate behind her and Kagome noticed it.

_Shoot, I didn't know the witch was so good. Well, better get going huh Kags?_

She picked up her speed even more and did a 360 off the edge of a cliff. The crowd roared. The boys were dying. Everything was great, but Kikyo did the same thing and crowd was kinda confused for who to cheer for. So they cheered anyways!

For most of the way, Kikyo copied whatever Kagome did and the crowd didn't even cheer for her anymore because they knew she was gonna do the exact same thing as Kagome.

Then, Kagome was going downhill and noticed a hill of about seven feel high and knew this was her chance to perform her secret trick. She couldn't really call it her own because she hadn't mastered it all the way yet, but she had to try. Kagome knew Kikyo was copying her every move and she wanted to see Kikyo fail miserably this time. So as soon as the right timing came, she went up the hill, spun 720 degrees in the air with a nose grab and tail poke (still from the website), and landed on both feet.

All the people cheered so loud, some of the snow from the mountains broke off and caused some problems for the people in back.

Before Kikyo realized it, she was already trying to copy Kagome, but couldn't, and ended up falling and sliding out of bounds. Kagura rushed her way over to her and helped her up. Kikyo swatted her hand away. Kagome reached the finish line first with two guys comming in after her. The rest of the people also came in at a rather slow speed. Sango and the guys rushed over to Kagome and they got into a big ole warm group hug! The judges came over and congratulated her and Sango and awarded them with a large trophy. They were about to accept it when Kikyo made her way over to them.

"HEY! She doesn't deserve that trophy! I do! If I hadn't slid out of bounds, I would have won! I derserve that trophy!"

Her face was red from anger and Kagome took the trophy.

"Face it Kikyo. You LOST! Get over it and get a life while you're at it."

Kagome and Sango posed for some pictures and a couple of pictures were also taken of Kikyo getting dragged off by security. People were trying unsuccesfully to conceal their laughter.

When the pictures were finally done, the four sat down at the cafe and ordered 4 cups of hot cocoa.

"Mmmm, I love hot cocoa", said Kagome as she happily sipped her chocolate.

Sango giggled at Kagomes dreamy face.

"Haha, then I'm sure Inuyasha will buy you more! Right?" She glared at Inuyasha making him swallow and agree.

"O-Of course! Do you want another one now?"

"No, it's alright."

She sipped more of her cocoa. Then all of a sudden, a snowball hit the cafe window and caused the four to almost spill their cocoa. Kagome choked on hers.

When she finally calmed down with Inuyasha patting her back, she stood up angrily and looked down. She saw Kagura.

She ran halfway to the door, then ran back and drained the rest of the cocoa down. Then rushed to the door while Inuyasha slapped down a ten dollar bill, then hurried after them.

"Kagura! Whats your freaking problem!"

Kagura smirked as she tossed a snowball up and down in the air (a/n: Im not sure if you can really do that without breaking the snowball).

"My problem? Oh nothing, except I WANNA BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

She started throwing snowballs at Kagome and Sango. The boys rushed over and started shielding them. Finally Kagura took off on her snowboard laughing.

Kagome was real angry and since she left her snowboard in the cafe, she grabbed Sango's and took off with it. She was determined to get back at Kagura no matter what.

Meanwhile, Kagura noticed Kagome was following her.

_Oh shit! I didn't know she was gonna follow me!_

She went faster and Kagome did just the same. They went through a series of aeriels and turns and jumps.

One of the evergreen trees were dying and falling. Nobody noticed it, but it was slowly and slowly making its way down.

When Inuyasha finally noticed, it was close to falling...right over Kagome...

"Kagome!"

xXxXxXx

Phew! I finally got through this chapter! HAHAHA! I uploaded way faster than you guys thought eh? LOL! Coolio! anyways, r&r please! xoxo. O yeah! somewhere in the chapter I put the website where I got the snowboarding info from, but after I saved it, it was gone! and I dont have the website again and i cant find it either! Im sooo sorry! I hope this doesn't count as plagerism!

CiiNdy


	17. Sangos decision! maybe

R&Rs: Thanks a lot people! I think my stories getting worse and worse...theres less and less reviews every single time! But oh well! Even if I only have 1 reviewer, I shall continue for the sake of that one reader! Now on with the story!

xXxXxXx

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, I don't own him. I own the plot only..._

xXxXxXx_She went faster and Kagome did just the same. They went through a series of aeriels and turns and jumps._

_One of the evergreen trees were dying and falling. Nobody noticed it, but it was slowly and slowly making its way down._

_When Inuyasha finally noticed, it was close to falling...right over Kagome..._

_"Kagome!"_

xXxXxXx

Kagome looked up and saw the tree. She didn't notice a large rock in front of her so she hit it and the force threw her into the air. Inuyasha looked around frantically and picked up a snowboard (even though he didn't know how to board).

He shot off and just as Kagome was falling, he caught her; arms under knees and back. She looked at him in surprise.

"Hold on tight Kagome!"

She did as she was told and saw the tree come tumbling down towards them. It was gaining and Inuyasha was silently cursing under his breath. He still didn't know how to do turns or else he would have turned away already.

"Inuyasha! We have to hurry! its gaining on us!"

"I know! But I don't know how to turn!"

Then something popped into his head.

"Well DUH!"

If he wasn't so busy carrying Kagome, he would've literally slapped himself.

He bent down a bit, then jumped ontop of one of the other tree's branches. He was half demon after all! The tree went tumbling down the mountain of snow and people scrambled out of the way.

He sighed and so did Kagome. But the snowboard was still on his feet and it caused Inuyasha to lose balance.

"Ahh!"

The both of them fell off the tree and onto the snow with more snow from the tree ontop of them.

Sango and Miroku ran over to them.

"Hey you guys! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, we're cool. Just a bit shaken I guess."

Kagome looked around.

"Hey you guys, where's Kagura?" (a/n: haha! you guys thought I forgot about Kagura! Nope. She's still around somewhere. Lol)

Everyone looked around blankly. Then they spotted her squished into the snow.

Kagura rasied her head slowly.

"Ahhh..."

Then dropped back down into the snow.

Everyone laughed, as a couple of security guards ran over to see if she was okay. One of them called 911 just in case.

The group headed over to a resturaunt to grab a bite to eat. They sat down in a small cozy booth and finally a waiter headed over their way.

"May I take your order?"

The waiter was looking down at his pad as he added up another tables bill.

The four were looking at their menus and they all ordered. Finally Inuyasha looked up and...

"OMG!"

Everyone in the resturaunt looked their way including their waiter.

"Sesshoumaru! What the heck!" (a/n: I finally remembered to include Sesshy! Yaay!)

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!"

They two looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, as you can see _if you even have eyes, _I'm here to eat with my friends! That doesn't explain you!"

"Well **_I'm_** here because this is my new part-time job!"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his water. His eyes popped out of his head and he started laughing. Everyone else stared at him as if he were a complete lunatic.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumarus fist was curled up in a ball and his vein was popping out of his forhead. "You're so dead once we get home."

After they ate, everyone was tired and decided to go home for the day. As much as Sango hated to admit, she kinda liked the day. Miroku wasn't all that bad. Maybe she'd even give him a try. She hadn't had a boyfriend in so long. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea...

xXxXxXx

OMGosh! Im so sorry its short, but i found out im going to have 12 hours of school a day. regular school, extra hour of school for leadership, music school right after that! It sucks! Im gonna end up not having a life! Grr...anyways, im very sorry! Ja Ne! Gotta study for a test! And its like, what? 9:00! OMG! I still need to eat dinner! Waahhhh! ok! (sniff) bye bye!


	18. Love! at last

R&Rs : i am truely sorry to all of you that have reviewed me and waited forever for me to upload and i dont blame you guys if you dont support me anymore (it is my fault in the first place) but ive finally decided it was time for me to upload a new chapter! (massages hands) Get ready for **Chapter Eighteen of Gothic Love!!! **This chapter is kind of dedicated to Miroku and Sango.

xXxXxXx

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own inuyasha and im not planning on owning it! im only planning on owning the future books that i publish_

xXxXxXx

"Well **_I'm_** here because this is my new part-time job!"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his water. His eyes popped out of his head and he started laughing. Everyone else stared at him as if he were a complete lunatic.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumarus fist was curled up in a ball and his vein was popping out of his forhead. "You're so dead once we get home."

After they ate, everyone was tired and decided to go home for the day. As much as Sango hated to admit, she kinda liked the day. Miroku wasn't all that bad. Maybe she'd even give him a try. She hadn't had a boyfriend in so long. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea...

xXxXxXx

Sango rang up Miroku the next day. This was their phone call:

Sango: Hello? Miroku?

Miroku: Sango bebeh... wazzup??

Sango: Miroku? Are you drunk??

Miroku: Why no, im juss sittin here...yeah im drunk.. hehe...

_Oh god, now what? i was just gonna call him to give him a chance at his little dating thing...ugh..._

Sango: Miroku, ill be over in just a second.

Sango went over to Miroku's house and rang the bell. After a minute or so, he answered the door with a red face and almost collapsed on her. His breath stank of beer and wine and he burped occasionally.

"My god Miroku! Go sit down!!"

"Heh, Sango baby, you dont needa worry about that! Or maybe you wanna sit on my lap??"

_Sigh. Just great..._

"Ok, ill come with you to the couch, but only to sit next to you."

"Heh, fine by me."

They sat on the couch and after a while of Miroku blabbering away with nonsense, Sango decided that she would make him some herbal tea. She went into the kitchen and came back with a steaming cup of tea when she saw him sleeping peacefully.

_Well...hes...kind of cute...i guess..._

She found herself blushing and mentally slapped herself.

_Sango you idiot! Pull yourself together! It's only Miroku for god's sake! You've known each other ever since kindergarten! Even though it was by accident when you accidentally knocked him out with a block of wood, but anyways, yeah... my god, am i going crazy?_

Miroku stirred and she gently shook him awake.

"Hey Miroku? Here's some tea. Drink it."

"Thanks a bunch Sango... ugh, i have a headache."

He drank the tea slowly and finally Sango decided to tell him why she came here in the first place. He seemed well enough to understand now.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say..."

"You wanted to say..."

"I wanted to say..."

"You wanted to say..."

"Oh will you stop copying me?! It gets annoying!!"

"Ok sorry sorry!"

"OK, I came because I wanted to give you a chance as my boyfriend."

She said it all in one breath, but Miroku nonetheless heard what she said.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"That's great!!!"

He hugged her and she froze. Sango then slowly began to wrap her arms around him too and they sat there on the couch; hugging each other.

xXxXxXx

Oh gosh im so sorry for the crappy chapter! Man i hope you guys will forgive me for this! And plus if you've forgotten everything and had to reread the whole thing (like me), i am really really sorry!! i haven't uploaded in months and its all my fault! sorry!!

Cindy


End file.
